vflfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons
A season in VFL is usually the whole span of play. It will usually last 8-12 weeks, with a winner declared after the last day of play, based on the Score that player earned over the season. When a season ends, all Levels and experience on all Characters will be reset, and characters will go back to their original Divisions. There are some exceptions in Multi-Season Leagues. Afterwards, there are Pre-Season activities that take place. Multi-Season Leagues In a normal League when the season ends, the game ends. This is not true for multi-season leagues. These are specialty leagues for players who want more chances for victory across the span of a league, or for players who want more variety in their game. Multi-season leagues add more strategy and chances to a game of VFL through the many changes they implement. Most importantly, a season's end does not determine the outcome of the league. There will be an interim winner, who is rewarded for their win, but the grand winner of the whole league has yet to be determined. Secondly, multi-season leagues do not reset the game after the end of a season, like a regular league does. This means that every Character's Levels and experience are kept, as well as the Divisions that they fell or climbed to. Each manager gets to keep all Money he or she has accumulated and will begin the next season with that that much plus a bonus depending on their relative Score at the end of the last season. Lastly, managers may keep any number of Contracts they wish, as long as they have the money for it. Details are given on the Assets page. Just as in regular seasons, Pre-Season still takes place in between seasons of a multi-season league. This means that new characters will be introduced and placed into divisions. At the beginning of the next season, managers may continue with their old characters, try and grab some of the old Free Agents, or look at any of the new characters for that season. Pre-Season Pre-season refers to the time in-between seasons. It is also sometimes called post-season. Primarily, pre-season is used as a divider that separates the seasons (and leagues), but it has additional effects that impact the next season. During each pre-season, a set of new characters is introduced, tested, and split into Divisions. These characters will be available as Free Agents during the next season. Also during pre-season, the managers playing next season will get to choose if they want to have a Specialty Season or not. Specialty Season A specialty season is one with extra bonus effects added on. These effects are meant to add variety to the game and change up the strategies that players use. The bonus effects most often come in the form of Stat changes, but sometimes these effects are changes in the rules, such as removing Regulation Matches, removing a certain Division, or allowing inter-division Matches. It is recommended that specialty seasons are not be used by new players, as it adds complexity that may be confusing.